


Classified Information

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [103]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, M/M, Secrets, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Ian has all the information in his hands.





	Classified Information

**Classified Information-**

Ian sat at his desk, his hands resting lightly on a plain, thick file folder. It had cost him many favors and promises that he'd probably regret.

Ian ran his finger over the file's simple identifier, 'Hill, J.C.' Lt. Col. Jason Hill was the Army's top sniper and tracker. He was also Ian's lover and a complete mystery.

Stalling, Ian looked around his office. It was a basic office, buried deep in Quantico, containing only his desk and his chair. Ian had wiped the desk clear of dust before sitting down.

The walls were covered with maps - city maps, topographical maps, survey maps. From South America to Basra. One area was dedicated to a few maps with handwritten mathematical notations, diagrams, scribblings, and misspelled words.

Ian's eyes returned to the folder. Inside were performance records, mission summaries, and more personal things like extensive background checks and psychological evaluations. Ian hoped that somewhere in this folder was an explanation. For why Jason claimed to care for Ian but would not even acknowledge a friendship. Why he was so terrified of his sexuality that he required Ian give him a ritual flogging. And why Ian continued to stay 'faithful' to this non-relationship when there were so many other targets in the world.

Ian opened the folder. Clipped to the front page was a recent photo, Jason looking serious in his uniform. Ian read the first few lines - full name: Jason Christian Hill, birthplace: Boone, North Carolina, birthdate: 09/10/1982.

Then he closed the folder.

He unlocked his bottom desk drawer and carefully hid the folder among other paperwork.

He shut and locked the drawer, his hand lingering on the drawer handle for a long moment, then he got up, pushed his chair back in, and left his office to return to its dust.


End file.
